culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Pomacea
Pomacea is a genus of freshwater snails with gills and an operculum, aquatic gastropod mollusks in the family Ampullariidae, the apple snails. The genus is native to the Americas; most species in this genus are restricted to South America. in the aquarium trade these snails are sometimes called Pomacea or incorrectly Ampullarius, and in English as "color mystery snail" or "apple snail". Some species have been introduced outside their native range and are considered invasive because of their voracious appetite for plants. Because of this, imports involving this genus are restricted in some regions (including the United States) and are entirely banned in others (including the EU).2 Contents 1 Species 2 As invasive species 3 References 4 External links Species Species in the genus Pomacea include: subgenus Effusa Jousseaume, 1889 Pomacea baeri (Dautzenberg, 1902)3 Pomacea glauca (Linné, 1758)4 Pomacea cumingi (Reeve, 1843)4 Pomacea quinindensis (K. Miller, 1879)3 subgenus Pomacea Perry, 1810 Pomacea aldersoni (Pain, 1946)3 Pomacea aurostoma (Lea, 1856)3 Pomacea bridgesii (Reeve, 1856)4 Pomacea camena (Pain, 1949)3 Pomacea canaliculata (Lamarck, 1819)4 Pomacea catamarcensis (Sowerby, 1874)4 Pomacea columellaris (Gould, 1848)4 Pomacea cousini (Jousseaume, 1877)3 Pomacea cyclostoma (Spix, 1827)4 Pomacea decussata (Moricand)4 Pomacea diffusa Blume, 19574 Pomacea dolioides (Reeve, 1856)4 Pomacea eximia (Dunker, 1853)3 Pomacea falconensis Pain & Arias, 19585 Pomacea flagellata (Say, 1827)4 Pomacea hanleyi (Reeve, 1856)4 Pomacea haustrum (Reeve, 1856)4 Pomacea hollingsworthi (Pain, 1946)3 Pomacea maculata Perry, 1810 - synonyms: Ampullaria gigas Spix, 1827; Pomacea insularum (D'Orbigny, 1839)46 Pomacea lineata (Spix, 1827)4 Pomacea paludosa (Say, 1829)4 Pomacea papyracea (Spix, 1827)4 Pomacea pealiana (Lea, 1838)3 Pomacea poeyana (Pilsbry, 1927)7 Pomacea reyrei (Cousin, 1887)3 Pomacea scalaris (D'Orbigny, 1835)4 Pomacea urceus (Müller, 1774)4 Pomacea vexillum (Reeve, 1856)3 Pomacea zischkai (Blume & Pain, 1952)3 As invasive species Because of the potential to destroy aquatic and marsh vegetation in the wild, the European Union has banned all imports of snails from the Ampullariidae family, which includes the Pomacea genus.2 References 1.Jump up ^ Perry (1810). Arcana, sign. G5. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Dawes, J. (14 January 2013). International Waters: EU Finally Bans Apple Snail Imports. Retrieved 4 June 2014 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l IUCN 2014. IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. Version 2014.1. . Downloaded on 01 July 2014. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s "Pomacea". The apple snail website, Accessed 12 May 2011. 5.Jump up ^ Cazzaniga, N. J. (2002). "Old species and new concepts in the taxonomy of Pomacea (Gastropoda: Ampullariidae)". Biocell. 26 (1): 71–81. PMID 12058383. PDF 6.Jump up ^ Hayes K. A., Cowie R. H., Thiengo S. C. & Strong E. E. (2012). "Comparing apples with apples: clarifying the identities of two highly invasive Neotropical Ampullariidae (Caenogastropoda)". Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society 166(4): 723-753. . 7.Jump up ^ Vázquez A. A. & Perera S. (2010). "Endemic Freshwater molluscs of Cuba and their conservation status". Tropical Conservation Science 3(2): 190-199. HTM, PDF. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Pomacea. Wikispecies has information related to: Pomacea "Pomacea". National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI). applesnails of Florida, Pomacea spp. on the UF / IFAS Featured Creatures Web site Category:Ampullariidae